Kids
by PrettyLittleGleek 4-Life
Summary: Kitty, Sugar, and Harmony are growing up with the Brittana, Quinntana, and Faberry as their parents. This story is about their journey.


_**In this story, Harmony is Faberry's child. Sugar is Brittana's child. And Kitty is the result of a one night stand between Quinntana in college.**_

Beth watched as her little sister and her friends came running into the house, throwing their backpacks off and sprinting up the stairs. Beth shook her head in annoyance. She did not know how her mother and aunts always talked her into babysitting for free, especially when the kids were little devils.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Harmony's bedroom, Sugar and Harmony sat Indian style as they listened to the two years older and supposedly wiser Kitty. Harmony had her hand clasped with Sugars as a show of support while they took in the horrible news.

"So basically, you are dying Sug. I'll miss you." Kitty gave her final verdict on the situation she knew nothing about. When her sister and cousin came to her with the problem, she could not pass up the chance to spook them.

"No, No you're wrong. I can't die! I'm only eleven. I have at least ten more years before I'm old and mommy promised to buy me a ducky when I'm twelve!" Sug looked at her older, blonde sister with pleading eyes. Harmony looked to be on the verge of tears at the thought of not having her best friend anymore.

"I'm sorry Sugar but there is no way you can get better. I'm guessing your cut is pretty deep if you still haven't stopped bleeding. I simple Band-Aid won't help this time."

"What about a doctor? Sug can go to the doctor and he can fix her!" Harmony said hoping for the best.

"Uhh don't you remember what Mommy Tana and Mommy Quinn said, "No boys allowed down there…EVER!" Sug and I have a man doctor."

"Oh no, no, no, no, what am I going to do?"

"Die! That's all your good for now sissy." Kitty patted her little sister shoulder as she sobbed. She loved her sister but the thought of having two bedrooms was overpowering. Kitty grinned as she headed down stairs to grab a juice box.

Kitty practically skipped into the kitchen where Beth was still preparing a snack for the girls. Beth eyed who she thought to be "the most evil little girl in America" as she happily hummed while getting a juice box out of the fridge. Kitty turned to leave when Beth stopped her.

"Katherine." Beth called out.

Kitty rolled her eyes. She hated when people called her by her birth name. She swallowed a growl and turned with a wide smile to the teenager.

"Are you guys ok, up there?"

"Oh yeah, we are fine."

"Well, what are you guys doing? What TV or something? I hear crying." Beth said suspiciously.

"Oh that's just Sugar. She is upset because she is dying. If you ask me, she is being a bigger baby than she already is." Kitty said nonchalantly, taking her straw and inserting it in her juice box. Beth's grew wider with every word the little girl said.

"Why would you guys think Sug is DYING?" Beth urged frantically. If something happened to Sugar, Beth would definitely not get the car Quinn and Puck had promised her. Besides, she loved the little girl.

"She has a really bad cut that just refuses to stop bleeding. It's been bleeding all day."

"Why didn't you guys go to the nurse or the principal?"

"The nurse, Ms. Teri, is almost never there and we could tell Mr. Fitzgerald because he is a boy and the cut is on her…"

Santana, Brittany, Rachel, and Quinn had barely made it in the door when Beth ambushed them. She did not look pleased at all. The girl looked exactly like Quinn did in high school when she was angry.

"What's with the attitude young lady?"

"Young lady huh, I'm glad you guys know that I'm a young lady because you all seem oblivious to those kinds of things."

"What are you talking about Beth?"

"Sugar!" Beth deadpanned. Santana stepped forward in concern with Brittany right behind her. "Sugar and Harmony cried themselves to sleep tonight because apparently they knew Sugar was dying."

"Dying, what does she mean dying San? Or baby isn't dying!" Brittany said getting flustered.

"Calm down Britt, Beth explain." Quinn told her eldest daughter.

"Well apparently little sugar got her period today at school. Her parent never had "the talk" with her and the nurse was out so the poor girl went to Kitty for advice." A very loud gasp rang through the room as Rachel covered her mouth in horror. Brittany gripped Santana's arm in support. "So, Kitty told her she was dying because all their doctors were men and they did not make band aid big enough to help her."

"My poor baby." Said Brittany

"I did not tell her what was happening to her body, it's not my place. I gave her a maxi pad and told them all it was a giant band aid. They bought it."

The four women nodded and thanked Beth for the save.

"Yeah, well I love the little snots. They are crazy but I love them." Beth shrugged. "I'm going to go. I have a test to study for. Bye Mom. Bye guys." Beth said before leaving. She could not get out of that house fast enough.

The other four women sat in the living room mulled over what was just said. Rachel was the first to speak.

"Obviously we all have made a dreadful mistake. I say when the girls wake up we sit them down and talk to them about puberty."

"Puberty is my favorite Teletubbie." Brittany said matter of factly. Santana grinned at her cuteness.

"You're right honey, as soon as the girl wake up we will…" Quinn was cut off when small feet came barreling down the stair and a skin body crashed into Santana. The women looked on a Kitty's face turned red with tears. The girl was hysterical. They did not recall Beth saying anything about Kitty crying.

"Shhh, calm down Kit-Kat!" Santana urged, rubbing her eldest daughters back. "Your sister will be ok. You will be ok. I promise."

Kitty pulled away and look at Santana like she was crazy.

"Momma, you don't understand. You guys and Beth are so old, your all practically dead already. Sugar is dying. With all that making out they do, I'm sure Harmony will get Sugar's bloody disease next." The ladies weren't able to process their shock at hear about Harmony and Sugar before Kitty continued. "Who knows how fast this thing will spread?! The entire world can be dead in a matter of weeks. I won't get infected because of my superior relationship with god but…. I WILL BE LEFT BEHIND!"

**I hope you all enjoyed it and if you did please follow this story. I have so many ideas of Kitty, Harmony, and Sugar growing up. Don't forget to review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
